


Pointing the Finger

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moreau is dead…" His voice was laced with bitterness that Jane knew was directed at her... A very short one-shot, missing scene of the team making their way to the safehouse in Dubai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointing the Finger

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the random work I get up to while I'm actually at work :P it was quiet this afternoon so I threw together this little fic (little being the operative word). It's just my take on the missing scene between Hendrix escaping in Dubai to the scene in the safe house. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway… 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Still don't own them :( lol)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

There was complete silence in the jeep as Brandt drove the team to the safe house. Ethan sat next to the analyst, resting his leg and feeling some relief that the pain was slowly leaving his body. In the back, Jane sat checking over Benji, glad to find that there was no sign of a concussion caused by the blow he received from Moreau. The tech had a nervous and embarrassed look in his eyes as he felt Jane's intense stare on him. He knew she was angry at herself for killing Moreau, but at the same time he figured she would be mad with him for losing concentration. Now he was wondering whether none of that would have happened if Brandt hadn't mentioned that Leonid had been shot. He let out a sigh. This blame game was senseless. Pointing the finger at someone was utterly irrelevant now; it happened and nothing could change that fact. Now, they just had to bounce back from it.

He hoped.

It was Ethan who finally broke the silence.

"So would somebody mind telling me what happened exactly?"

Their collective silence continued for a few seconds, no one willing to speak, before Brandt found his voice.

"Moreau is dead…" His voice was laced with bitterness that Jane knew was directed at her.

"I figured as much." Ethan shot the analyst down, causing the younger agent to visible shrink down in his seat. "What happened?" Jane assumed that this was her cue to speak.

"I managed to detain her and left Benji to watch her." With those words, she noticed the tech's head drop in shame. She swallowed and continued. "While I was out of the room, she caught him off guard. She was about to kill him so I-"

"Kicked her out of the 119th story window." Brandt finished her sentence in a monotonous voice, prompting a death glare from Jane. Benji sensed the dramatic spike in tension and snapped his head up; his eyes were wide with concern and he pressed himself backwards against the side of the jeep, waiting for verbal blows to be dealt. Fortunately, Ethan spoke up before Jane could retort, clearly feeling the same potential conflict as the tech.

"Guys, it doesn't matter who did what or why." Benji felt as though his friend had read his thoughts from merely moments ago. "Save it for later. I need to think of the next plan of action." All three agents noticed the 'I' as opposed to 'we' in Ethan's sentence, but no one had the guts to voice any concern. "The man I chased was not Wistrom. It was Hendrix. That means he will now know first-hand that IMF are still working and are onto him."

Brandt pulled up the jeep as they reached the safe house and the team exited the vehicle. As inconspicuously as possible, they entered the building and closed the outside world away.

"So what happens now?" Benji asked timidly. Ethan turned to his three colleagues and looked between them. He saw that all three looked incredibly sombre. Benji's blue eyes displayed embarrassment, which Ethan totally understood. Brandt's face showed a mixture of concern and anger at the events that had unfolded. Meanwhile, Jane's expression was unreadable. Sure, killing the person who took away the one you loved gave you some satisfaction, however knowing that her actions had potentially jeopardised the mission would certainly take away from that. Running his hands through his hair, resulting in handfuls of sand falling out, he sighed.

"I'm going to clean up."

Turning his back on his team, he moved into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him; the force behind the movement was a little too strong and the door slammed, causing the trio outside to jump. Inside the room, Ethan leaned against the door.

Moreau was dead and Hendrix had to launch codes. Things were going from bad to worse. He had to think of something.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
